Ellos han vuelto
by Sammie Mei
Summary: Un villano que dice ser el héroe del mundo. Un mundo donde los asesinos en serie más famosos van siendo revividos por culpa de su obsesión, ¿será alguien capaz de detenerlo?


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes.**  
**

**¡Regresé! Luego de miles de exámenes, regresé~  
****Y esta vez lo hice con un... bueno, AmeRus obsesivo por parte de Alfred.  
****Espero que les guste la historia~**

* * *

**Ellos han vuelto**

El joven rubio observó la foto que le habían dado. Lentamente, le dio varias vueltas, como si cambiar su posición le fuera a permitir ver más de lo que ya había ahí. Extrañamente, soltó una pequeña risa como si así hubiera sucedido, siendo rápidamente acompañada por un mechero, que quemó aquella imagen hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ella. Ni una sola prueba de que aquel muchacho de cabellos cenizas y ojos amatistas que salía en ella estaba siendo espiado.

Aunque, claro, todavía quedaban el resto de fotos suyas que colgaban por toda la habitación. Todas imágenes de aquel joven que salía de cafés, de restaurantes, de coches, de su casa, del trabajo… todas imágenes cogidas por aquella persona que se mantenía en las sombras, cantando una canción mientras sostenía un cuchillo en las manos, completamente feliz con lo que hacía.

Si se miraba fijamente la habitación, se la podía descubrir bien cuidada, con algunos detalles que podrían pasar por alto para alguien normal, pero que, para expertos, podía significar mucho, como por ejemplo, aquella gorra sobre el cabezal con una gotita de sangre y unas iniciales que no correspondían al dueño de la casa. O aquella puerta con triple candado en la habitación…

Cualquiera podría pensar que ahí tenía algo que quería esconder del resto y, en eso, no se equivocaban. Solo que, alguien normal, pensaría que era su caja fuerte o alguna colección importante, algo de valor… un investigador se lo tomaría más en serio. Porque, cuando estás en casa de un psicópata, no tienes más remedio.

Sí, aquel muchacho de sonrisa agradable y extraña risa estaba loco. Demasiado loco.

Lentamente se fue acercando a donde las fotos, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio mientras silbaba, como si estuviera señalando lo hermoso que lo encontraba… hermoso para ser asesinado. Estaba completamente seguro de que aquella persona se vería perfectamente bañada en sangre. Porque era algo que le pegaba, como a todos los villanos.

-No te preocupes, Iván –canturreó, sosteniendo en sus manos el cuchillo-, pronto el héroe acabará con todos los villanos hasta que solo quedemos tú y yo… en nuestra última batalla –dijo con un tono tranquilo, clavando el cuchillo sobre la foto unos instantes.

Porque él, Alfred F. Jones, era el héroe del mundo y, como tal, tenía que protegerlo de villanos como lo era aquel… policía.

Sin añadir nada más, se acercó a aquella puerta, quitando los candados con parsimonia, como si fuera algo que solía hacer todos los días.

La abrió, entrando en la vacía sala que había al lado de su dormitorio. Estaba demasiado vacía… iba siendo hora de meter a alguien ahí. Estaba deseoso de que a esa persona le dieran su caso... lo deseaba con toda su alma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Iván Braginsky, inspector de Washington DC, salió de su cama, dejando que la chica que dormía junto a él se mantuviera así. No malinterpretemos, aquella chica era su hermana menor, Natalya, que había adquirido la costumbre de entrar en su piso para acosarlo de vez en cuando y, por suerte, él ya no se asustaba.

Según tenía entendido, Natalya estaba estudiando en la carrera de criminología, alegando que quería trabajar junto a él, cosa que había terminado de convencer a su hermana mayor, finalmente accediendo a lo que la menor pedía.

Iván suspiró, metiéndose en la ducha tras poner la radio, deseoso de poder coger un día libre tras haber detenido el anterior a un ladrón que había matado "accidentalmente" a uno de sus compañeros de curro. Por supuesto, eso no podía ser, según su jefe: el crimen nunca para, siempre aparecerá un nuevo asesino.

Y no se equivocaba, aunque a veces Braginsky deseaba que así fuera. Salió de la ducha con un pequeño gesto infantil en la cara, acercándose al espejo para afeitarse la poca barba que le salía. Fue hasta el salón, cogiendo la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior, sobre la silla. Aquel uniforme de chaqueta que solía llevar para parecer formal, aunque sin dejarse jamás esa bufanda de tono blanquecino que iba con él a cualquier lugar.

Guardó su pistola en su cinturón, cogiendo su móvil sobre la mesa y escribiéndole un garabato a su hermana para cuando despertase. Salió de la casa, mirando a ver si le habían dejado algún mensaje, extrañado de que así fuera. Su jefe, el superintendente, le había mandado un correo para que fuera rápidamente a la oficina, según parecía, ya tenía un nuevo trabajo para él.

Cogió su coche, conduciendo tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad estadounidense para luego aparcar donde pudo, siempre igual, difícil era eso de encontrar aparcamiento en esos lares.

Entró en la oficina, saludando con la mano a uno de sus compañeros, el "pequeño" Raivis, que se echó a temblar al verlo. Suerte que fue rápidamente interceptado por Toris, uno de los nuevos que habían llegado, y se lo llevó lejos.

Caminó lentamente, saludando al resto de compañeros y recibiendo distintos tipos de saludos, a depender de: Antonio, uno de sus compañeros que siempre sonreía y que parecía tener un extraño trastorno de personalidad, Francis, que a veces le metía mano cuando hacía como que no se enteraba o Gilbert, que solía acompañarlo durante sus casos, un joven ególatra que se levantó y se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, narizón ruso, el grandioso yo te estaba esperando para ir a ver al jefe –le soltó con cierto reproche sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de auto alabarse.

Encogiéndose de hombros y sin mediar palabra, a pesar de que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, Iván siguió caminando hasta el despacho de su superior, el hermano menor de Gilbert, llamando un par de veces a la puerta para luego pasar sin esperar el permiso.

Se encontró a Ludwig con las gafas puestas mientras leía unos documentos, aunque pronto alzó su mirada al de orígenes eslavos y a su hermano mayor. Asintió levemente y les tendió un fichero que el albino cogió ansioso. El rubio se asomó por encima de su hombro observando aquella ficha con bastante interés.

-Le llaman "el Imitador" –dijo a media voz su jefe, acaparando la atención de ambos agentes-. Parece ser que está trayendo de vuelta los estilos de asesinos que vivieron anteriormente –suspiró el rubio-, quiero que atrapéis a ese tipo y que me lo traigáis… vivo –ordenó el germano, mirando con especial atención al de ojos amatista, que tan solo se encogió de hombros. Él no tenía la culpa de que "accidentes" sucedieran cuando él forcejeaba con la persona a la que tenía que detener.

-Haré lo que pueda, ¿da? –musitó con su usual tono infantil, forzando una sonrisa falsa y ganándose otro suspiro de su jefe, que tan solo movió la mano para que se fueran.

Al salir ambos de la sala, el albino le tendió los papeles al rubio, dejándolo ligeramente descolocado. Gilbert se encogió de hombros, alegando que tenía todavía que resolver un caso con Francis y con Toño y que le ayudaría si realmente lo necesitaba.

Iván acabó por encogerse de hombros, tampoco le importaba eso de trabajar solo, es más, lo prefería, pues así podía meterse en la mente del asesino sin que lo tacharan de loco… prefería trabajar solo, era bastante más sencillo que hacerlo acompañado de otras personas.

Sin más, el rubio salió a su café preferido, esperando que aquello fuera interesante y que le diera algo de emoción a su vida, como si ya se hubiera aburrido de no hacer nada… a pesar de que horas antes hubiera querido unas vacaciones. Se frotó una sien, ese trastorno que el médico había tachado de bipolaridad comenzaba a molestarle hasta un gran extremo… pero no podía remediarlo ya.

Con el fichero en las manos y sin saber que estaba siendo controlado por cierto asesino de ojos azules, el joven policía sostuvo en sus manos un café, viendo al primer lugar al que se tenía que dirigir con la primera víctima del que pronto trataría de dejar claro que Iván Braginsky era solo suyo.

* * *

**Y ahí se queda por el momento.  
Avísenme si quieren una continuación~**


End file.
